zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Rec Room (ZTD)
The Rec Room is an escape room in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma. It is searched by Team C. Layout To be written. Story To be written. Items Small wooden box The small wooden box is found on the left side of the bar counter. Thrown into the fire in the fireplace. Its contents can be retrieved after the fire is doused using the bottle of water Bottle of water The bottle of water is found on the rightmost shelf behind the bar. Used to douse the fire after the small wooden box has been thrown in it. Fire hook The fire hook is found being held by the suit of armor to the right of the fireplace. Used to open the storage cover under the BEER neon sign. Also used to retrieve the contents of the small wooden box after it has been placed in the fire. Matches The matches are found next to ashtray on the bar counter. Used to start a fire in the fireplace. Coin (x5) There are 5 coins in the room. One is found inside the wooden cylinder after rotating the dials correctly. The second is found under the roulette wheel. The third falls out of the slot machine after the heart puzzle is completed. The fourth is unlocked after the dice are arranged in a particular order in the card table. The fifth is found after the small wooden box is burned in the fireplace. Placed into the five slots in the machine beneath the surfboard to provide access to the red button. Puzzle pieces The puzzle pieces are found when the slot machine is powered on and the lever is pulled. Used to make a heart shape on the bottom-left section of the slot machine. Roulette wheel The roulette wheel is found on the table to the right of the fireplace. It can be removed after the proper word is inputted into it. Placed in the top part of the slot machine to turn it on. Card calendar The card calendar is found after the heart puzzle on the slot machine is completed. Placed into the slot of the jukebox to release the dice. Also provides clues for the calculation of the dice placement. Dice The dice are found after the card calendar is placed in the jukebox's slot. Placed in the slots on the card table to unlock a coin. Wooden hammer The wooden hammer is found in the floor storage beneath the BEER neon sign. Used to knock out the 'C' piece of the chessboard on the table, which is the round cylinder Round cylinder The round cylinder is found after being removed from the chessboard on the table. After rotating the dials correctly, a coin is found within it. Minigames Chess Cylinder The answer is rook, bishop, king. Roulette The answer is SPIN. Three Dice The answer is 635. Heart Puzzle The player must rotate pieces to form a heart. Decision Game Trivia * Video guide here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMDi8zVjccg * The music is a remix of the Lounge in Virtue's Last Reward. * Junpei sees the funyarinpa in a copper plate. Humorous Quotes To be written. Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms